los padrinos magicos yaoi
by yukita.ryuugu
Summary: es una version muy entretenida y con exelente trama de los padrinos magicos habra mucho yaoi y tambien habra mencion de yuri y la pareja principal es remy x timmy bueno remy siempre lo ha odiado y le hace la vida imposible timmy no sabe cuales son sus razones ¿las descubrira?
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya seis largos años todo había cambiado mucho en Dimmsdale todo había cambiado en la vida de timmy Turner incluso el reconocía que había cambiado pero sabía que había algo que aunque le pesara tal vez jamás cambiaria y eso era el increíble odio y rencor que le tenía Remy Buxaplexy lo peor es que el susodicho no perdía oportunidad para molestarlo y humillarlo y encima se sentía tan solo ya que sus amigos habían cambiado mucho y no sabía lo que les pasaba pero sin duda era algo muy raro sus padres nunca estaban en casa pero al menos al tener ya dieciséis años no necesitaba de una maldita niñera no quería ni pensar en Vicky todos esos malos recuerdos le hacían prácticamente temblar como una niñita, pero ya no tenía tiempo para reflexionar lo mierda que era su vida ni para estar recordando cosas dolorosas ya que tenía que subir al autobús de la escuela al entrar vio a sus mejores amigos lo raro es que iban sentados al final atrás y no se hablaban es más parecía que ni siquiera se miraban, se sentó al medio de ambos para preguntar qué había sucedido pero al instante.

-timmy dile a este imbécil que ahora tu eres mi mejor amigo y que el ya no existe para mí –dijo molesto sacándole la lengua Al moreno.

-eres un inmaduro Chester ya no somos niños peleando por comics y te recuerdo que soy el más inteligente y tú eres un torpe.

-pues bien entonces no necesitas la compañía de este torpe, cerebrito –dijo tomando su mochila y yéndose furioso a sentar con Elmer-

- ¿Qué rayos paso A.J? –al fin podía hablar y quería saber que había sucedido esos dos eran inseparables jamás peleaban.

- Chester es un inmaduro además ha cambiado demasiado desde que se volvió una estrella ya no lo soporto –decía muy molesto-

- ¿estrella? ¡Qué diablos hablas! A.J –dijo sorprendido sin entender nada-

- timmy entiendo que andes en la luna este último tiempo y sé que seguramente también tienes tus problemas pero no puedo creer que no lo sepas el papa de chéster fue un famoso jugador de beisbol y actor y su madre fue una modelo me asombras que no te hayas enterado es más la extraña bolsa de papel que usaba en la cabeza era para que nadie descubriera su identidad hasta que los productores lo descubrieron y le ofrecieron propuestas que el rechazo desde entonces no pararon de acosar a chéster hasta que decidió volverse actor y modelar ropa.

Ahora entendía todo era por eso que su amigo estaba tan raro y había cambiado tanto pero no lo extrañaba que le ofrecieran trabajo de modelo después de todo chéster se había sacado los frenillos había crecido bastante incluso era más alto que él aunque él era el más bajo del grupo, era bastante delgado y su pelo rubio lo había dejado crecer amarrándoselo en una coleta también su vestuario había mejorado mucho pero seguramente eso se debía a que había dejado de ser pobre –sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando A.J lo llamo indicándole que ya habían llegado a la secundaria y había que bajarse.

Camino por los pasillos de la secundaria buscando su casillero, luego de guardar unas cosas camino a los baños que se encontraban en el tercer piso era el que más estaba deshabitado se miró en el espejo y se mojó la cara ya que hacía mucho calor, de pronto sintió unos sollozos no iba a darle importancia él no era el tipo de chico que sabía cómo consolar a los demás pero todo cambio cuando se dio cuenta que era su mejor amigo chéster.

-chéster, enserio estas llorando por la pelea con A.J no es para tanto seguramente ya se arreglaran-le decía timmy esperando detener su llanto-

- no es solo por eso timmy, esto de ser modelo es muy estresante todas esas personas que quieren acercarse a mi cuando pienso que solo es por mi fama o por interés me duele mucho y encima el estúpido de A.J no me apoya ni me comprende para nada, claro para el todo siempre ha sido muy fácil tiene dinero y es súper inteligente además es mucho más alto que yo y desde que juega básquet su musculatura creció me estresa que se crea don perfección –se paró se lavó la cara y fue abrazar a timmy como agradecimiento.

-waoo chéster no sabía que pensabas así de A.J algunas vez se lo has dicho –dijo riéndose al darse cuenta que su bromita había sonrojado a chéster.

-TIMMY no es lo que piensas –mientras movía las manos tratando de explicarse luego de escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de su amigo se relajó. Jamás se lo diré porque es un cretino –mientras le revolvía su castaño cabello en venganza-

-chéster eres mi mejor amigo y eres lindo si realmente te gusta modelar o actuar no te rindas no lo dejes por lo que diga tu papa o A.J –le dijo para luego a empujones sacarlo del baño primero porque lo que había dicho era vergonzoso, y segundo porque chéster se pondría sentimental y eso era aún más vergonzoso e incómodo. Ya vete a clases chéster e intenta reconciliarte con A.J –gracias a dios chéster le hizo caso y se fue-

Pero de haber sabido lo que pasaría a continuación jamás hubiera echado a Chester, ahí en el baño acaba de entrar su peor pesadilla, si era Remy y lo estaba mirando feo y aunque fuera vergonzoso y patético reconocerlo, su mirada lo intimidaba y mucho y para su mala suerte estaban solos en el baño intento ignorarlo e irse pero Remy lo acorralo.

-¿Qué sucede Turner? ¿Escapando de mí? –decía para intimidarlo sabiendo que lo lograría.

Miro hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos ya que era mucho más alto, le demostraría que él no era ningún cobarde. –aléjate de mí Remy y déjame en paz cuantas veces debo decírtelo.

-¿Qué ocurre te pongo nervioso? ¿Acaso eres gay? Te veías muy cariñoso con tu amiguito. –dijo burlándose pero con cierta molestia.

Confundiendo su molestia con homofobia y ya cansado de que intentara humillarlo por cualquier cosa decidió enfrentarlo -¿y que si lo fuera? –le contesto agresivamente sin dejar de mirarlo-

Se alejó nervioso, maldito Turner. –pues no me sorprendería con ese poleron rosa de niña prácticamente lo llevas escrito en la frente. –riéndose despectivamente.

Realmente ese tipo lograba enfurecerlo como nadie. –maldito ricachón engreído no soy gay, pero si lo fuera tampoco sería algo malo y a pesar de todo tu puto dinero eres un ignorante anticuado el rosado no es un color de niña es más los colores no tienen genero idiota –le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo y salió de los baños molesto por que Remy lo seguía de cerca aun riéndose.

-¿Por qué mierda me sigues jodido imbécil? –dijo dándose vuelta y encarándolo-

-valla Turner sabía que eras tonto pero no pensé que tanto estamos en la misma clase tarado –dijo riéndose aún más fuerte-

-eso ya lo sé inútil, pero bien pudiste haberte ido por las otras escaleras y así no tendría que aguantar tu jodida presencia, mierda eres un jodido cabron y te encanta fastidiarme. – le gritaba molesto sin controlarse es que lo detestaba.

- modere su vocabulario joven Turner o me veré obligado a mandarlo a la oficina de la directora.

Mierda esa maldita voz no podía ser de otra persona que su más loco y odiado profesor de primaria denzel crocker ese maldito lunático estaba obsesionado con el incluso para seguirlo hasta la secundaria y siempre reprobaba sus clases al menos los cursos de verano no se los hacia el gracias a dios o sino su vida sería aún más miserable.

-lo siento maestro crocker -maldito Remy todo era su culpa seguramente estaba riendo por dentro y al ver su cara de satisfacción su enojo aumento y su impotencia también-

-oiga ¿por qué solo regaña a timmy, Remy también viene llegando tarde a su clase además seguramente él estaba molestando a mi amigo -decía Chester ante la injusticia que estaba pasando su mejor amigo-

-¿Qué te pasa modelo sin gracia? Es que tu amigo es tan perdedor que tienes que defenderlo-dijo despectivo y arrogante-

- ¡no hables así de timmy! –furioso se le arrojo encima tirándole el cabello y pegándole manotazos mientras Remy lo empujaba tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-ey que suerte tienes Remy, ey preciosura si quieres también te me puedes subir encima –dijo burlándose lascivamente Chad-

-CHAD cuidado !DETRÁS DE Ti ¡ -le grito tad apresurado para advertirle.

-¿Qué? –al girar su rostro lo único que alcanzo a ver fue el puño de A.J estrellándose contra su cara.

-no volveré a decirlo ustedes tres ya dejen de molestar a mis amigos –dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de timmy en señal de completo apoyo y compañerismo-

- vas a arrepentirte por esto A.J te la cobraremos –dijo tad mientras ayudaba a Chad al que le sangraba la nariz.

- ja, como si dos monos descerebrados pudieran hacer algo contra mi adelante inténtelo –decía irónicamente pero también muy desafiante-

-ya detengan esta pelea malditos delincuentes juveniles o irán con la directora es mi última advertencia -dijo gritando como el lunático que era-

-ya suéltalo Chester no vale la pena –timmy le quitaba al rabioso Chester de encima a Remy.

-vámonos chicos -dijo A.J empezando a caminar con sus amigos detrás del mientras se dirigían al patio de atrás ese lugar era tranquilo y relajante.

-lo siento chicos, siempre los meto en problemas -decía timmy muy triste y desanimado como le gustaría ser más fuerte y defenderse solo.

-no te preocupes timmy, ese ricachón es detestable, además no pierde oportunidad para molestarte –estaba muy molesto ya que su amigo era un buen chico no merecía ese trato.

- aun así ¿no te parece raro? Remy parece siempre muy pendiente de ti ¿seguro que no le hiciste nada? –siempre le había parecido raro el comportamiento de aquel rubio cuando estaba con timmy y como el analítico que era no podría creerse que se odiaran porque sí.

-no lo sé chicos, yo nunca he logrado comprender a Remy –de pronto se sintió muy nostálgico como si hubiese olvidado algo muy importante pero no podía recordar que era.

-ya olvídate de ese tipo timmy, tú no tienes culpa de nada –sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

- Chester, lo siento no decía esas cosas enserio, no has cambiado en el fondo sigues siendo salvaje y autentico igual que cuando te conocí –sus disculpas eran sinceras no le gustaba estar peleando sobre todo con gente importante para él.

-lo dices enserio A.J, descuida ya no estoy molesto contigo.

Oh dios esto era horrible estar ahí presenciando una escena tan cursi, viendo como tus mejores amigos se abrazaban cariñosamente mirándose a los ojos brillosos de amor, ahora sí que no le quedaban dudas de que esos dos se atraían bastante es más sin temor a equivocarse apostaría que estaban enamorados.

-chicos si quieren besarse tengan la decencia de no hacerlo frente a su mejor amigo –comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de sus amigos.

-jajá, muy gracioso timmy, debo ir a las prácticas de básquet nos vemos luego –se despidió rápidamente ya que tenía un partido importante, cuando pequeño solo se dedicaba a la ciencia pero cuando entro en la adolescencia se dio cuenta que tenía un innato talento para el baloncesto cuando se lo confeso a su padre, se alegró y le dijo que lo llevaba en su sangre herencia de su raza desde entonces se volvió un jugador pero nunca dejo su amada ciencia.

-ahora que A.J se ha ido, dime la verdad Chester ¿te gusta? –pregunto dándole juguetones codazos entre juego y juego la verdad siempre se asoma.

-la verdad es que creo que si timmy –dijo tímidamente también sintiéndose un poco culpable por sus sentimientos y también un poco preocupado dela reacción de su amigo.

-¿creo? Ósea que no estás seguro –le pregunto seriamente.

-no si lo estoy pero es que me cuesta aceptarlo, sinceramente lo que más me asusta es que se dé cuenta -le gustaba hablar de sus problemas con timmy sabía que podía confiar en el que lo apoyaría a pesar de todo.

-relájate Chester confía en mí no se lo contare a nadie mucho menos a A.J –trato de mostrarse relajado y confiado como si no fuera la gran cosa pero estaba preocupado ya que si A.J no correspondía los sentimientos de Chester o se alejaba al saberlo no solo, la amistad de los tres se rompería sino que también su amigo quedaría con el corazón roto.

- sabía que podría contártelo, aunque tengas un autoestima tan baja, eres realmente increíble timmy eres un gran amigo y una excelente persona –lo abrazo efusivamente al contarle su secreto a alguien más se sentía más libre que nunca.

- no soy tan bueno como dices Chester, pero gracias -todos decían que era un buen chico que no juzgaba y bla bla pero él no se sentía bien consigo mismo y nada cambiaria eso, no quería entristecerse con pensamientos negativos así que decidió cambiar el tema.

-Chester recuerdas cuando teníamos diez años y te disfrazabas de niña para hacer pareja con A.J, jajajaa era tan gracioso, oh cuando nos juntábamos en mi casa a jugar video juegos o a leer historietas, como quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás.

-tienes razón pasamos increíbles momentos juntos, quisiera volver a ser un niño ser adolescente es una mierda –dijo Chester riendo muchas cosas habían pasado en su vida pero él era de los que no se arrepentían jamás de sus acciones.

-oye Chester, ¿en qué momento te enteraste de que eres gay? –pregunto curioso-

- no estoy seguro, es que A.J es la primera persona que me gusta pero tampoco nunca me atrajeron demasiado las chicas.

-Chester, creo que a mi igual me gustan los chicos -dijo timmy nervioso ya que era la primera vez que hablaba del tema-

- ¿enserio?, tal vez solo estas confundido timmy -decía sorprendido Chester ya que no se lo creía.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Yo me lo tome bien cuando tú me lo confesaste –decía claramente muy molesto.

- no me lo tomes a mal timmy, es solo que es impresionante que el eterno enamorado de trixie me diga que cree que le gustan los tipos, aunque eso explica porque te escapabas siempre de tootie.

-sí, lo sé pero es que trixie ya no me provoca ninguna atracción y otras chicas tampoco en cambio cuando veo chicos guapos me pongo nervioso y late mi corazón deprisa.

- ¿te late el corazón de prisa? ¿Con quién te ha sucedido eso? –preguntaba sorprendido Chester sin poder creerse que timmy no le contara antes algo tan importante como eso.

- bueno, a veces Remy me pone nervioso, ósea es guapo mucho más alto que yo y sus ojos verdes son intensos pero muy intimidantes.

-oh dios mío no solo acabo de enterarme que eres gay sino también que te gustan los ojos de Remy ese maldito cretino que siempre te molesta ¿acaso eres masoquista? –aunque pensándolo bien Remy siempre estaba molestando a su amigo quizás era el famoso caso de el que te quiere te aporrea y sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír-

- no es gracioso Chester, y no creas que me gusta o algo así, solo reconozco que es guapo pero su personalidad es una mierda y lo detesto.

-está bien timmy cálmate lo de masoquista solo era una broma –dijo dejando de reír para que timmy se relajara ya que se había alterado mucho.

- bien amigo tengo que irme ya prometí ayudarle a mi papa a cocinar un pulpo, le encanta comer pulpo bueno tú ya lo conoces, adiós -dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego marcharse a ayudar a su padre aun vivían en una casa rodante y su padre seguía usando la ridícula bolsa de papel en su cara a pesar de que ya todo Dimmsdale conocía su verdadera identidad.

Timmy vio como la silueta de su amigo desaparecía y suspiro había sido difícil contarle todo eso a Chester, pero su amigo se había sincerado con él y había demostrado la confianza mutua que tenían ambos así que sintió que podía contarle sobre su problema ahora no se sentiría solo contra el mundo o al menos no tan solo, se levantó y camino hacia la salida no tenía ni unas ganas de irse a casa ya que sabría que estaría solo y a veces sentía que se ahogaría de la soledad que sentía pero tenía hambre así que obligadamente debía irse a casa y cocinar algo, tan concentrado iba que se asustó cuando alguien lo sujeto por detrás abrazándolo fuertemente.

-hola timmy ¿te acuerdas de mí? –Al ver la cara asustada de su adorable timmy supo que no tenía idea de quien era- soy yo timmy, soy Gary era tu mejor amigo cuando pequeños hasta que me mude ¿ahora me recuerdas?

Enserio ese chico era Gary, si su memoria no le fallaba él había sido su primer amigo ya que era un chico tímido y miedoso y Gary se le había acercado lo había defendido de otros niños y le había propuesto ser su amigo y fueron inseparables hasta que Gary se fue, lloro mucho y se sintió muy solo pero a los meses después conoció a Chester y se hicieron amigos luego este le presento a A.J

-hola Gary, ha pasado mucho tiempo no -dijo sonriéndole le daba alegría volver a reencontrarse después de todo Gary siempre había sido muy bueno con él y mirándolo bien había crecido bastante era mucho más alto que el, tenía el cabello negro, usaba un extraño peinado pero que lo hacía ver genial, usaba una chaqueta roja y jeans negros bien apretados, era muy guapo seguramente era muy popular con las chicas.

- me recuerdas -estaba tan feliz que creía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, así que sin contenerse apretó a timmy contra el en un fuerte abrazo. - estoy tan feliz, timmy quieres comer conmigo mañana, por favor di que si ya sabes para ponerlos al día.

-está bien Gary pero ya suéltame que me ahogas -Gary se veía muy contento así que no tenía como negarse además mañana no tenía nada que hacer.

-gracias timmy por cierto ha pasado mucho tiempo y te has vuelto aún más lindo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y también soltándolo feliz al ver que timmy no se alejó ni se molestó por su comentario aunque si se notaba que estaba un poco nervioso.

-acabo de recordar que se me quedo un libro importante en el casillero, bien Gary me alegra verte de nuevo mañana nos vemos -decía sonrojado timmy ya que nunca le habían dicho esas cosas, se despidió y salió corriendo rumbo hacías los casilleros a esa hora ya casi todos se habían ido a almorzar, cuando llego a sus casilleros se alivió de ver que no había nadie hasta que escucho una voz bien conocida para él.

-todavía aquí Turner, deberías apresurarte seguramente tu amante te está esperando para follarte -decía despectivamente ya que se había asqueado con la escenita que había protagonizado timmy con aquel tipo iba a seguir molestándolo pero quedo en shock al sentir una fuerte cachetada del más bajo y al ver sus ojos llorosos.

-eres despreciable Remy –estaba harto de las crueles palabras de ese tipo- eres un maldito insensible, te la pasas molestándome ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué planeas conseguir ofendiéndome y lastimándome? ¿Por qué me odias tanto? –al darse cuenta de la indiferencia de Remy y que este no decía nada quiso golpearlo de nuevo.

- no te atrevas a volver a golpearme marica afeminado –sujeto sus muñecas con mucha fuerza lastimándolo.

- ¿así que ese es tu maldito problema? ¿Me odias por ser gay? Eres un maldito homofóbico ¿a ti en que te afecta lo que yo haga? Siempre eres tú el que me busca, si tanto me detestas si te doy asco o repulsión solo déjame en paz no te acerques a mí, seguramente te divierte todo esto, pero a mí no ya me tienes harto así que déjame tranquilo de una vez, porque no te soporto maldita sea ni siquiera te entiendo, ya dime de una maldita vez que tengo que hacer para deshacerme de ti – decía furioso y descontrolado esa maldita situación ya lo tenía harto así que había decidido enfrentarlo de una maldita vez.

-habla maldito idiota porque no dices nad… -sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par totalmente impactado, mientras sus labios eran besados por aquel que no había perdido oportunidad para molestarlo por cualquier cosa durante más de tres años, el beso fue intenso pero corto, a pesar de eso su corazón latía como loco.

Remy separo sus labios de los de timmy y se quedó mirándolo fijamente dándose cuenta que el más bajo seguía en shock se veía tan apetecible todo sonrojado y nervioso lo tomo con fuerza de los brazos acorralándolo violentamente contra los casilleros y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más salvaje y pasional, luego de besarlo a su antojo lo soltó y al ver que no se movía seguramente confundido intentando entender lo que había sucedido se acercó a su casillero para sacar sus cosas las tomo acomodándolas en su bolso, miro a timmy dándose cuenta que este lo miraba aun sorprendido esperando una explicación.

-solo no te me acerques más Turner –dijo fríamente para luego voltearse y marcharse.

Las piernas le temblaban aun por el nerviosismo al ver que Remy se había marchado se sentó en el suelo frio intentando calmarse ¿Por qué Remy lo había besado? Era tan raro nunca lo entendería era un idiota quien besa a alguien enojado que te llena de maldiciones y palabrotas para luego decirte no te me acerques más, pero eso no era lo peor, sino que ese beso le había gustado y mucho y luego también cayó en cuenta que había reconocido ante Remy que era gay que haría ahora si el imbécil ricachón se lo contaba a toda la secundaria o si lo publicaba en internet , dios era un idiota incluso si lo amenazaba con contar lo del beso quien le creería no tenía prueba alguna además Remy era popular y el un perdedor, definitivamente nadie dudaría de Remy si este negaba lo del beso, estaba agotadísimo hoy había sido un día raro y loco de emociones fuertes, así que se fue a su casa y decidió dormir todo lo que quedaba de día.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana y todos estaban extrañados y asombrados la razón era impresionante incluso para él, Remy Buxaplexy tuvo un comportamiento raro con el toda la semana, lo ignoraba constantemente ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo y cuando pasaba por su lado hacia como si no existiera, debería estar feliz porque al fin Remy lo había dejado en paz pero en vez de eso odiaba que no le pusiera atención estaba triste y enojado, estaba tan confundido respecto a sus sentimientos pero detestaba no entender a Remy no saber lo que pensaba, si lo odiaba si le daba asco si le gustaba si solo estaba jugando con el necesitaba saberlo pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente como para enfrentarlo y preguntarle todas sus dudas además apenas lo veía se sonrojaba aunque era un alivio el que remy no le hubiese humillado contando lo que había pasado a todos, además él tampoco pensaba contárselo a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigos.

-hey timmy despierta, has estado muy distraído últimamente -decía un molesto A.J al darse cuenta que timmy lo estaba ignorando hace rato por estar pensando quizás en que idiotez.

-lo siento A.J –mierda ahora sí que la había cagado si algo le molestaba a su amigo era ser ignorado.

-oh timmy si quiera escuchaste lo que te decía -sabía que no ya que la cara de susto de su amigo lo hacía delatarse sola valla ni siquiera sabía fingir.

-no de verdad que no y lo siento mucho ¿Qué me decías?

- ah porque no me sorprende, te decía que Chester fue invitado a una fiesta que harán tad y Chad por el cumpleaños de trixie.

-bien y eso a mí que me importa -no es que quisiera ser pesado con su amigo pero tenía muchos problemas como para preocuparse por el cumpleaños de trixie.

- ¿es enserio? Todos los años haces un alboroto para poder entrar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de trixie y ahora que podemos ir dices que te da igual, cielos esto es peor de lo que imagine -decía confundido y asombrado no solo Chester había cambiado ahora el que más le preocupaba sin lugar a dudas era timmy, de pronto en su cabeza se prendió un bombillo. –no será por el extraño comportamiento de Remy ¿Qué estas así?

- pero de que hablas, estoy muy feliz de que ese imbécil me haya dejado en paz -debía intentar aparentar A.J era muy inteligente y no quería que nadie descubriera su secreto.

- tranquilo timmy entiendo que estés preocupado yo también pienso que está tramando algo, es muy raro que haya dejado de molestarte de un día para otro, además estas seguro que no pasó nada entre ustedes en el pasado aún se me hace difícil creer que alguien pueda odiarte tanto

-si le hubiera hecho algo realmente malo como para que me odie tanto, estoy seguro que lo sabría me acordaría, pero desde que lo conocí solo recuerdo esos ojos mirándome con odio y rencor.

-está bien timmy, tranquilo te creo, no tienes que alterarte tanto –sabía que alguno de los dos estaba ocultando información ya que era ilógico un odio salido de la nada pero al ver la alteración de timmy y esos ojos tan sincero sabía que su amigo no le mentía.

-oigan que hacen aquí vallan a bañarse y arreglarse se les hará tarde para la fiesta –se preocupó cuando los vio ya que se veían muy serio y timmy se veía triste por un momento el miedo lo inundo no seria que A.J se había enterado de sus sentimientos.

- si tienes razón es la primera vez que podre ir a esta fiesta y no pienso perdérmela –dijo feliz marchándose pero aun así seguía con mucha curiosidad sobre Remy y timmy, y eso era una debilidad incontrolable para él, cuando pequeño se inscribió en el periodismo y arrastro a Chester con el solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

-tranquilo Chester no hablábamos sobre ti, lo único que paso es que A.J está preocupado porque cree que Remy está planeando algo ya que tú sabes su comportamiento ha sido muy raro esta semana.

-oh que alivio por un segundo pensé lo peor, ¿iras a la fiesta de trixie?

-no, no me he sentido muy bien últimamente pero ustedes vayan y disfruten -dijo para tranquilizarlo tomando su mochila y marchándose.

-timmy ¿seguro que estarás bien? –le grito ya que se había alejado un poco sus ojos se veían muy tristes estaba preocupado.

-sí, tranquilo solo necesito dormir un rato –le contesto para tranquilizarlo.

Caminaba lentamente hacia su casa intentando contener las lágrimas, sabía que debía ser fuerte todos lo decían en situaciones como esas pero no era tan fácil sobre todo si estas solo y él era el mejor el numero uno cuando de sufrir en silencio se trataba, de pronto empezó a correr solo quería encerrarse en su habitación ahí se sentiría seguro y podría desahogarse y llorar cuanto quisiera pero todos esos planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien y tuvo tan mala suerte que cayó al piso.

-timmy ¿estás bien? No me hubiera perdonando si algo te hubiese sucedido –dijo parándolo del piso suavemente.

-sí, estoy bien no te preocupes – así que era Gary tampoco a él quería preocuparlo con sus desgracias.

- no, es cierto no lo estás –lo abrazo contra si mismo. –Quien te haya hecho daño no lo perdonare -cualquiera que hiciera llorar a su timmy era un canalla que merecería una visita al infierno.

- no es eso, solo soy yo deprimiéndome por -tonterías.

- oh que alivio, pero no te deprimas es más arréglate y vayamos a la fiesta –le decía animoso para subirle el ánimo-

- ¿cómo sabes de la fiesta? ¿Fuiste invitado? –sorprendido no era que Gary venia recién llegando.

-todo el pueblo habla de esa fiesta y por supuesto que fui invitado por los populares.

-waoo y eso que acabas de llegar, eres muy popular Gary.

-así es soy el genial, así que el súper Gary te llevara a esa fiesta sea como sea –haciendo poses graciosas como si fuera un invencible héroe-

-jajá, que gracioso me cambiare de ropa e iremos –Gary era muy simpático aprovecharía esta oportunidad para distraerse.

Esa fiesta era increíble nunca había ido a una fiesta tan importante, habían mesas llenas con comida y había un bar donde aparentemente se podía beber lo que se quisiera, al parecer habían como quinientas personas si es que no eran más en ese tumulto de gente como diablos encontraría a sus amigos, comenzó a mirar desesperado hacia todas partes pero solo veía gente que no conocía o gente rara, de pronto Gary lo tomo de la mano arrastrándolo con él y pasando entre un montón de gente, le decía que se detuviera pero no lo escuchaba cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban enfrente de Gary y el.

-timmy así que decidiste venir -se alegraba de que su amigo hubiera venido a divertirse y no se hubiese quedado en su cuarto deprimiéndose peor que un emo.

-oh un chico muy guapo -dijo abrazando a Chester y acercándose bastante para ver bien su rostro.

- ¿y este tipo tan raro quien demonio es? Timmy – A.J lo miraba con desconfianza y analizándolo ya que nunca antes lo había visto.

- suficiente Gary ya suelta a Chester -si Gary no soltaba rápido a su amigo A.J se desquitaría con él.

-oh timmy no te pongas celoso yo solo tengo ojos para ti, solo estaba haciéndole un cumplido al rubio -lo abrazo por la cintura, apretándolo contra su espalda y dándole tiernos besos en el cuello.

-ya basta Gary, no hagas esas cosas -le regaño muy sonrojado, que vergüenza ahora sus amigos se burlarían un montón.

-timmy no sabía que ya tenías un novio, has crecido tanto, cuida muy bien del Gary -como le gustaba molestar a timmy.

-gracias por darme tu aprobación rubio, lo cuidare con mi vida.

-todavía no nos dices quien eres -típico de Chester hacerse amigo de un tipo que ni conocía pero desde cuando timmy se dejaba manosear y acosar y más aún por un hombre ¿en que momento timmy se había vuelto gay? Porque con lo que había pasado ya era bastante obvio.

-ah A.J no te enfades, él es mi amigo de la infancia y ahora volvió a Dimmsdale es un poco raro pero es muy buena persona –esperaba que eso calmara a A.J ya que se veía muy molesto.

- muy bien si tu confías en el confiare en él, pero que sepas que te mantendré vigilado.

-Chester ¿A dónde están los baños? -necesitaba mojarse la cara y relajarse un poco-

- en el tercer piso esta al final de los cuartos –mientras le señalaba las escaleras.

- muy bien timmy voy contigo -con timmy en los baños su insana imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas, pero es que timmy era tan sexy y a la vez tan tierno, si era perfecto.

-tu no vas a ninguna parte dale un poco de intimidad –decía A.J sujetándolo, se le notaba en la cara al tipo que era un pervertido, timmy era muy inocente así que no lo dejaría ir con él.

Waoo cuando llego al tercer piso le sorprendió los ruidos indecentes que escuchaba proveniente de los cuartos, obviamente eran tipos teniendo sexo, a quien mierda se le ocurría poner el baño a donde estaban las piezas para coger, sentía rabia y vergüenza a la vez cuando llego al final del pasillo ya no habían ruidos indecorosos así que alguna de las tres piezas restantes debía ser el baño así que cuidadosamente abrió una puerta, dándose cuenta que no era el baño si no una habitación las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba silencioso así que pensó en irse haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado pero una voz le arruino su planes.

-haaa maldito Remy ¿qué haces aquí? –del susto había retrocedido y chocado con la puerta y valla golpe se había dado pero como se le ocurría al idiota aparecer así y de repente.

-eso debería preguntarte yo, esta es mi habitación.

-maldito engreído, todo en esta casa es de trixie tang nada es tuyo.

-te equivocas esta habitación siempre está a mi disposición en todas las fiestas es más estos cuartos son una zona vip, solo lo más populares o amigos de trixie pueden usarlo, no deberías estar aquí.

-yo puedo estar donde se me dé la gana -que se creía ese abusivo, él no era nadie para darle órdenes.

- ya lárgate de una vez -lo trataba con indiferencia porque timmy no se alejaba acaso buscaba ser herido, no se haría responsable de lo que le pasara si seguía provocándole.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? –mierda quería saberlo y si no lo preguntaba ahora no habría otra oportunidad contestara lo que contestara eso lo ayudaría a aclarar sus sentimientos.

-ja, ¿y qué? Acaso ¿no te gusto? O viniste por más –dijo petulante prácticamente acechándolo-

- por supuesto que no me gusto idiota engreído –poniéndose nervioso con su cercanía-

- ¿le contaras a tu noviecito el fogoso beso que nos dimos? Creo que se molestara si sabe que siempre me estas provocando ¿no?

-maldito enfermo yo no te provoque además tú me besaste tu eres el culpable y yo no tengo novio y si lo tuviera no lo engañaría con un imbécil petulante como tú -dios no se podía hablar con él ese maldito era un insoportable.

- me hechas toda la culpa pero en ningún momento me detuviste ¿Por qué? –dijo riendo sensualmente la victoria era del ya había ganado esa batalla verbal.

- eso no te incumbe es más ni siquiera quiero recordarlo ya no importa –mierda Remy tenía razón pudo haber intentado detenerlo o forcejear pero no hizo nada eso probaba que le había gustado, hablar con él era una pérdida de tiempo ya que solo quería burlarse lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto y marcharse.

_pov remy_

Quería marcharse luego de venir a provocarlo a su propia habitación, o no, no se iría de ahí sin darle la diversión que esperaba se acercó a él y sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos lo arrojo sobre la cama, se dedica a mirarlo fijamente sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y podía sentir su respiración, rompió la corta distancia entre ambos dándole un apasionado beso, muerde sus labios para que así deje entrar su lengua la cual entra con furia y ansiedad recorriendo toda esa húmeda cavidad, era adorable ver como timmy se dejaba llevar por el calor y las sensaciones que le provocaba y se entregaba a sus ardientes besos, mientras abrazaba su cuello, al verlo tan entregado no puede contenerse, así que con desespero sus manos recorren el sensual cuerpo del pelicastaño, mierda ya no podía seguir negándoselo a sí mismo el deseaba ese cuerpo quería que fuera solo suyo, dejo de besarlo y mientras timmy lo miraba confuso y sonrojado, se enderezo y desabrocho su camisa, para luego quitársela y tirarla lejos, Turner se sonroja a un más mirando su torso su excitación es notoria, amarra sus brazos con su corbata a lo que timmy se asusta pidiéndole que lo suelte porque sus amigos están esperándolo, pero le da igual no va a detenerse así que le dice que se calle mientras le saca la polera y también la tira lejos, se tapa la cara en un gesto tierno seguramente porque le da vergüenza su sensual y pervertida mirada, pero es que es muy delgado y de pequeña cintura y eso lo vuelve loco, desabrocha su pantalón, mientras le saca los pantalones a timmy.

_fin pov Remy_

-ahh no que esperes te digo –bastante nervioso pero es que todo eso es nuevo para él.

-maldición te dije que te callaras -mientras se quitaba sus bóxer-

- no podemos hacer esto además mis amigos me están esperando.

-me importa una mierda si quieres irte compláceme primero -no dice nada más, volteando violentamente a timmy para que quedara de espalda sobre el colchón, deja mordidas en su espalda y se deleita con su bonito trasero, luego se acerca a su oído pidiéndole que se relaje para luego morder su lóbulo, y mueve sus dedos dentro excitándose aún más con los jadeos del más pequeño. –Creo que estás listo -besa su cuello mientras mete su miembro dentro rápido y de una estocada.

-AAH, me duele, ahh -comenzó a llorar ya que no mentían cuando decían que dolía mucho.

-no deberías de quejarte tanto, no debería dolerte ya debes haberlo hecho muchas veces con tu novio -sentía mucho placer la entrada de timmy se estaba acoplando perfectamente a su miembro.

- estúpido ya te dije que no tengo novio, y nunca he hecho esto por eso duele -lloriqueaba y gemía sin vergüenza alguna.

-incluso si fuese cierto que tienes novio, me hubiese dado igual –comenzando las embestidas-

-nngg Aaaah -le enterró las uñas en los brazos buscando en que aferrarse-

-hey, eso me dolió -le encaro pero sin dejar de moverse-

-pues entonces deja que te lo meta e intenta no quejarte.

- esta es la única manera en la que dejas de desagradarme –era valiente para contestarle así en una sesión de sexo sonrió acelerando las envestidas.

-ahhh no tan fuerte, duele –gemía sin control mientras se aferraba a Remy-

- no mientas te está gustando -volvió las envestidas más profundas y salvajes mientras acariciaba su miembro para luego empezar a masturbarlo.

-mmm haaa se siente bien -oh dios esto estaba muy mal pero no quería que parara se sentía fantástico se estaba hundiendo en el placer que Remy le provocaba.

- lo vez te dije que luego sentirías placer -también se estaba perdiendo al ver como su miembro entraba y salía, timmy podía ser un enano pero vaya que tenía un hermoso y placentero cuerpo, se estaba perdiendo entre los gemidos y la manera en que apretaba los ojos por el placer mientras gritaba su nombre hace tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto del sexo todas esas sensaciones lo envolvieron haciéndolo sentir extasiado corriéndose dentro de timmy mientras él se había venido en su mano.

Su corazón latía muy deprisa mientras se relajaba y tomaba aire estaba nervioso ya que no sabía lo que sucedería a continuación nunca pensó que hacerlo con su prácticamente enemigo se sentiría tan bien bueno lo hecho, ya hecho estaba y nada cambiaria, Remy no decía nada pero él tampoco quería ser el primero en hablar estaba avergonzado y no sabría qué diablos decir de repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente cuando se escuchó un sonido de estruendo y varios gritos y bullicios en el primer piso, se asustó y le vino la preocupación por sus amigos y al ver que Remy se vestía rápidamente hizo lo mismo para ver que sucedía.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a rechazarme? Maldito inútil, nunca nadie me había rechazado antes -gritaba una despertada y furiosa trixie si algo que odiaba eso era el rechazo.

- pues ya me escuchaste, jamás saldría con alguien como tu víbora –decía un también molesto Chester ya que odiaba a trixie a pesar de que todos los de las fiesta le gritaban cosas.

- te vas a arrepentir –decía tirándosele encima y golpeándolo con mucha fuerza-

- ¿pero qué demonios paso A.J? –decía un desesperado timmy que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado pero estaba preocupado por su amigo más aun cuando tad y Chad se le unieron a trixie en la golpiza y aunque A.J fue a ayudarlo eran tres contra dos.

-ey gorilas no se metan con los amigos de mi timmy -dándole unas patadas y mandándolos a volar-

- ¿pero qué haces Gary? Creí que querías ser mi amigo – decía una decepcionada trixie.

- lo siento pero ya no quiero es más tu fiesta es una mierda así que nos vamos. –dijo levantando a Chester del piso y tomando a timmy de la mano para irse seguidos de A.J.

-Te juzgue mal, ahora eres de los nuestros -decía A.J dándole un apretón de manos a Gary mientras caminaban a casa.

-lo siento, chicos les arruine la fiesta –triste y desanimado.

-no fue tu culpa Chester, a todo esto ¿Dónde estabas timmy? –pregunto curioso y preocupado A.J ya que lo habían andado buscando.

- me perdí en el baño no podía encontrarlo la mansión de trixie era muy grande -mierda pero que mentira más estúpida sería un milagro si le creyeran.

-aww te perdiste más de una hora intentando encontrar el baño eres tan tierno –decía un empalagoso Gary mientras lo abrazaba.

-viniendo de timmy no me sorprende para nada -dijo Chester riendo con ganas-

- oye ahora dime que sucedió con trixie, soy el único que sabe –bien hecho con eso lograría cambiar el tema.

_flash back_

-¿Qué querías trixie? ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí? –preguntaba curioso Chester no entendía que tanto interés tenía la chica más popular con él.

-últimamente eres bastante popular y eres muy guapo, así que he decidido ofrecerte que seas mi novio, alégrate los populares deben estar con los populares.

-no, tu solo quieres salir conmigo para que la gente hable de nosotros y nos crea la pareja perfecta eso es ridículo yo solo saldré con alguien que ame.

-escuche bien, te atreves a rechazarme eso me dejaría muy mal yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero soy trixie tang la gente hace cualquier cosa para complacerme.

-es porque son unos idiotas babosos sin cerebro que creen las mentiras de una víbora como tú.

-te has pasado, sabes porque siempre todos me perdonan y me complacen, porque soy hermosa, popular y exitosa ¿aún no lo entiendes?

- di lo que quieras la gente como tú me da asco, jamás saldría contigo.

_fin flash back_

-luego de eso llegaste tú y comenzaron a golpearme y hacer escandalo –decía rascándose la cabeza.

-y valla que esa perra tiene fuerza porque te pegaba bastante fuerte -dijo Gary riéndose-

- yo aún no puedo creer que nuestro Chester haya rechazado a la gran trixie tang, mañana todo el mundo lo sabrá.

Chicos estoy cansado –viendo que llegaban a su casa que era la que primero estaba.

-así ve a descansar timmy nos vemos mañana –decía Gary que ira a dejar a Chester y a A.J y luego se iría el también.

Cuando llego a su casa se dio una ducha y se acostó había sido un día muy loco, aunque todos los días eran locos en Dimmsdale, no podía sacar los recuerdos de su mente estaba acalorado y mareado de tantos sentimientos y emociones, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo y solo quería dormir pero estaba preocupado porque no había hablado con Remy y no sabía lo que pasaría ni su reacción y así pensando en él se quedó dormido.

_pov Remy_

Oh ciento como si me quemara por dentro, todos estos años observándolo malgaste mi tiempo intentando encontrarle defectos maldición ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente hermoso? Era tan delicado tan fácil de romper, todos esos sentimientos enfermizos que sentía eran su culpa, le tenía un odio que creía imposible de borrar ya que el que era tan poderoso y superior se sentía inferior a de una manera incluso lastimosa cada vez que lo veía, y por eso se había aferrado a timmy de una manera desesperada era todo lo que quería y todo lo que odiaba, timmy era todo lo que tenía esos sentimientos enfermizos eran todo lo que le quedaban de humanidad y a pesar de que fuera hermoso o la persona más perfecta ante sus ojos, el enano tenía que pagar por todo lo que le había hecho y sobre todo por haberlo olvidado mientras él se retorcía en un infierno cada vez que recordaba su pasado.


	3. desesperacion

Habían pasado dos días de su ausencia, él no era de los que faltaban a clases pero luego de haber tenido sexo con Remy aparte de estar molido y sentir como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima le había dado una fiebre alta, como las que le daban cuando era un niño, estaba nervioso y muerto de miedo no sabía cómo miraría a Remy a los ojos, y lo que más le ponía nervioso es que no sabía cuál sería la actitud que tomaría el rubio cuando lo viera, pero de todos modos ya era absurdo negárselo a sí mismo a él le gustaba Remy y no solo un poco podían llamarlo masoquista o lo que sea era cierto que no había una explicación lógica pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos sentía una intensa atracción a la vez de la desesperación de darle respuesta a un gran enigma ya que cuando lo miraba sentía como si el otro supiera todo del como si lo conociera desde hace mucho lo que era imposible.

-timmy ¡estabas enfermo! –pregunto A.J preocupado-

-no te preocupes no es nada grave solo me dieron esas fiebres altas como cuando era niño –intento calmar a su amigo que solía ser muy paranoico cuando se trataba de enfermedades.

-qué extraño hace tiempo que no te daban será que no te estas alimentando bien –chéster preocupado tocaba el estómago de timmy.

-chéster que bueno que has llegado, no sabes lo que sucedió como rechazaste a trixie ella se consiguió otro novio, perdiste tu última oportunidad –dijo A.J molestándole.

-no puedo creerlo quien sería capaz de aguantar a la perra de trixie –dijo comenzando a reír.

-cállate quien mejor para trixie que Remy ambos son los más populares y tienen mucho dinero nosotros estamos muy felices –interrumpieron tad y Chad para ellos era un hecho maravilloso-

La primera reacción de timmy fue volverse pálido luego su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y no podía creer lo que escuchaba sintió rabia y desilusión, necesitaba una explicación, maldición no lo entiendo incluso si le pregunto estoy seguro que no me dará respuestas, lo más probable es que me mire fríamente y ni siquiera me hable pero aun así necesito ir, necesito saber.

-_**¿Dónde está?**_ **Dime dónde diablos esta Remy **_–apretando fue_rtemente el brazo de Chad, visiblemente alterado desesperado por verlo y saber que pasaba.

- está en la sala de música -Chad no entendía nada nunca había visto a Turner tan enfadado quizás que le había hecho Remy esta vez.

- pero timmy yo pensé que ya no sentías nada por trixie –grito un asombrado Chester al ver la reacción de su amigo quiso seguirlo pero alguien lo detuvo.

- no vallas tras él, si lo haces te odiara –decía un recién llegado Gary.

- ¿Qué dices Gary? Acaso no viste lo afectado que estaba –decía Chester preocupado ya que no entendía nada.

Corrió hacia el salón de música abrió la puerta de golpe y grito su nombre y al verlo se dio cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de Remy al verlo ahí pero poco le importo estaba furioso su pecho dolía y no sabía cómo controlar la rabia súbita que lo envolvía le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas la cual sonó fuertemente al contacto con su mejilla.

-**¿Por qué mierda estas de novio con trixie?, responde desgraciado –le reclamaba un enfurecido timmy.**

**-luego de unos segundos de shock, frunció el ceño y mirándolo muy enojado por el golpe le grito. -¿Quién mierda te has creído enano? ¿Qué pensabas? Que por haberme acostado contigo no lo haría con nadie más, ¿creíste que eras importante para mí?, solo eres mi juguete me encanta jugar contigo, por eso te cogí porque quería verte en esa faceta pero ya me aburriste yo no siento nada por ti no seas ingenuo, fue divertido pero ya me canse de ser gentil, nunca significaste nada para mí. –dedicándole su mirada más fría y cruel. ¿vas a decirme algo?**

Estaba en el piso de rodillas no quería llorar pero este hombre era demasiado cruel y despiadado pero la culpa era suya porque era un tonto por creer que las cosas cambiarían por creer estúpidamente que el propio Remy cambiaria se sentía incapaz de mirarlo pero con todo su valor y rabia levanto la cabeza aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dijo ya no te diré nada solo fui un engreído y estaba ciego no hay nada bueno en ti, luego de eso se fue caminando tranquilamente pero con el corazón destrozado, pero cuando ya se ha alejado de Remy no hace más que correr y solo quiere huir de todo.

-**sueltameee – siente que alguien lo sujeta fuertemente impidiéndole correr.**

-cálmate timmy soy yo –lo abraza fuertemente como si al abrazarlo quisiera arreglarlo le duele verlo tan destrozado.

-Gary ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -seca sus lágrimas intenta fingir que está bien.

- quiero preguntarte algo y espero que seas sincero conmigo.

- está bien pregúntame

-¿te gusta ese rubio imbécil? –sabe que el ser tan directo asustara a timmy pero quiere respuestas sinceras.

- no te preocupes Gary el no siente nada por mí –deprimido sin saber porque le contesta cuando puede negarse.

-¿te gusta tanto como para no intentar querer a alguien más? –apretó los puños nervioso no estaba preparado si timmy le decía que sí.

-no, porque él siempre me lastima – no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-entonces voy hacerte olvidarlo –entrelazando sus manos, para luego besarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza esperaba que eso lo consolara al menos un poco.

Esa mano sosteniendo la suya se sentía tan protegido y querido, los sentimientos de Gary eran verdaderos el de verdad lo apreciaba y lo atesoraba como algo muy importante, no habían juegos, ni mentiras, no estaba el constante dolor e inseguridad esa calidez que sentía era lo que necesitaba.

-me gustas demasiado timmy y si tú me lo permites voy a hacerte feliz, tu sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte sufrir, solo tienes que aceptarme.

-está bien Gary –ya era tiempo de intentar olvidar y ser feliz tenía miedo pero debía aceptarlo nunca sería importante para Remy tenía que poner todos sus esfuerzos en olvidarlo.

_tres días después_

-apúrate timmy necesito que hagas esto es un favor y es urgente -apresuraba Chester a timmy mientras lo metía a los vestuarios.

-Chester no estoy seguro de esto me da mucha vergüenza, además seguro me descubrirán –decía nervioso timmy ya que no quería disfrazarse de mujer.

-vamos timmy nadie lo notara el maquillaje hace maravillas y además tú tienes rasgos femeninos.

-me da igual que te vistas de mujer pero porque me arrastras a tu mundo –decía intentando escapar.

- mi amiga no pudo venir y no puedo actuar solo en esta escena, además esta serie es muy importante para mí y no harás nada más que vestirte de mujer y sacarte fotos conmigo, es muy simple, estoy seguro que tu novio estará muy contento viéndote en estas pintas.

- no metas a Gary en tus locuras, no se lo digas vendría corriendo a sacarme fotos.

Cuando estuvo listo parecía una chica tenía un vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias plateadas y Chester le consiguió una peluca castaña con muchos risos se miraba en el espejo y no se reconocía era impactante, el jefe de Chester ni cuenta se dio de que en realidad era un chico tomo las fotos y luego los felicito y cuando pensó que la tortura había terminado y podría al fin volver a casa, los fans de Chester entraron a la fuerza y empezaron a perseguirlos y entonces utilizando a su amigo como carnada corrió al centro comercial que estaba al frente para esconderse ahí.

_centro comercial_

Trixie salía muy feliz de una tienda de comics al comprar sus favoritos pero cuando salió su cara se endureció volviéndose seria al ver ahí a verónica.

-sabía que estarías aquí comprando historietas hoy se actualizaban tus favoritas –dijo sonriéndole-

-ya deja de seguirme verónica –es que le tenía puesto un GPS o que?.

-podemos hablar.

-te escucho.

-¿aun sigues molesta? De lo que paso yo…

-de eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo yo no tengo la culpa.

-sí, lose a ti no te gusta tener la culpa de nada.

-¿eso era todo? Estoy muy ocupada –quería marcharse ya de ahí-

-¿estas saliendo con Remy? Contéstame -a pesar de verse enojada está desesperada por respuestas.

-sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? –a pesar de que no quería contestarle tan rudamente no podía evitar ser así.

- ¿y por qué diablos estas saliendo con él?

-¿es esto una escena de celos?

-solo respóndeme.

- no tengo porque darte explicaciones lo hago porque me da la gana y ya.

-¿y el de verdad te gusta? –sus ojos estaban opacos de tristeza pero quería saberlo.

-verónica… -le sonrió tan sensual como solo ella sabe hacerlo acorralándola e intimidándola un poco, acariciándole el pelo. –si te enamoraste de mí solo dilo y ya, no tengo tiempo.

-ya basta, ¿Por qué eres así? Yo estoy preocupada no quiero que ninguno de los dos se haga daño fingiendo una relación cuando no sienten nada.

- ¿y que podrías hacer tu? Si yo ya tome la decisión.

-¿deja de hacer eso?

-¿hacer qué? –pregunta extrañada-

-fingir que eres perfecta aunque no lo creas estoy preocupada, aunque me trates así parecía que lo disfrutabas mucho y yo solo quería hacerte feliz, además para mi eres perfecta siendo la verdadera trixie.

-que tierna verónica, siempre tan preocupada, no necesito tu preocupación y de una vez te digo que olvides lo que paso porque no volverá a ocurrir y si se lo dice a alguien no te volveré a dirigir la palabra así que si quieres complacerme no te metas en mis decisiones -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sabía que verónica haría todo lo que le pidiera porque era dócil y nunca había sabido decirle que no, pero cuando se enojaba y decía cosas tan ciertas, cuando veía en ella cosas que nadie más hacia le daba rabia, no podía mostrar debilidad alguna y verónica las conocía todas.

Timmy había recorrido ya todo el centro comercial y al ver que los locos fans de Chester habían dejado de seguirlo, se relajó y quería ir a la tienda de comics para ver si se había actualizado barbilla roja su comic favorito cuando se dirigía a esta fue detenido por una bonita rubia de ojos celestes a la que reconoció como verónica la mejor amiga de trixie.

-oye chica detente ¿pero qué haces te volviste loca? –La arrastraba para que no entrara a la tienda-

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame –seria que verónica le había reconocido-

- eres del grupo de los populares ¿cierto? Que será de tu reputación si te ven comprando cosas para chicos seguramente serás expulsada.

- ¿de qué hablas? no pertenezco a los malditos populares Y encuentro una tontería ignorante el hecho de criticar los gustos, también hay chicos que les gustan cosas de chicas uno no puede dejar lo que le gusta solo por el que dirán y los malditos prejuicios. –por pensamientos tan tontos como ese el odiaba a los populares.

- discúlpame eres muy bonita creí que pertenecías a los populares, pero ya veo que eres distinta –sonrió encantadoramente eso que había dicho la chica, era lo que quería que comprendiera trixie.

Timmy observaba a verónica a pesar de la bonita sonrisa que le había dedicado sus ojos azules se veían muy tristes y cuando lo detuvo de entrar a la tienda de comics se veía muy mal sus ojos estaban irritados lo más probable es que hubiese estado llorando y entonces a pesar de que no era su problema y de que detestaba a los populares no puedo evitar involucrarse

-oye te encuentras bien, te ves muy triste.

-no te preocupes -pero al terminar de decir eso no pudo contener las lagrima, trixie tenía razón era patética ponerse a llorar delante de una extraña.

-tranquila, lo siento si dije algo que te hiciera llorar –le sobo la espalda intentando que parara ya que había gente mirándolas.

-gracias, por cierto aun no me has dicho tu nombre yo soy verónica.

-mmm me llamo samanta –fue el primer nombre de niña que se le ocurrió. Lo siento si no hubiese preguntado no hubieses llorado.

-no es tu culpa samanta, nadie tiene la culpe de que ame tanto a la chica que no ama a nadie más que así misma.

- a ti te gustan las chicas –respondió exaltado y bueno es que jamás se lo habría esperado de verónica, aunque comprendía perfectamente sus sentimientos después de todo también se había enamorado de un insensible.

-mierda levantaste mucho la voz, vámonos de aquí –la tomo de la mano empezando a correr si se formaba un escándalo trixie no estaría nada contenta.

Timmy ya estaba cansado de correr pero se sorprendió mucho cuando verónica se detuvo y vio su casa era una increíble mansión casi tan grande como la de trixie, pero eso no fue lo que lo impresiono más sino que cuando llegaron a la habitación de la chica estaba lleno de fotos de trixie y posters de la misma.

-bien supongo que ya no tengo ni que preguntarte quien te gusta, con esto es demasiado obvio –la obsesión que verónica tenia tanto que daba un poco de miedo.

-disculpa si te incomode trayéndote aquí y no pienses que voy a atacarte es solo que hablaste muy fuerte y no quería que se formara un escándalo, y si la persona de la que estoy enamorada es trixie tang –la chica le daba confianza y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

-y es un amor no correspondido –pregunto visiblemente triste-

-es que es algo complicado samanta.

-si no quieres decírmelo está bien –intento no presionarla.

-la verdad es que desde que conocía a trixie me sentí cautivada por ella, era todo lo que yo nunca había podido ser tanto lo que aparenta como lo que en verdad es, al principio pensaba que no era más que una completa admiración, pero hace unos años lo supe que estaba locamente enamorada de ella y que me volvería su esclava si me lo pidiera creía que nunca me correspondería pero no me importaba pero entonces un día no hace mucho, la sorprendí disfrazada de chico yendo a comprar comic y videojuegos la reconocí de inmediato, a trixie siempre le han gustado las cosas masculinas y siempre ha sido muy dominante e impotente entonces un día bebimos un poco y decidimos cruzar la línea me beso toco y lamio con una pasión única y para mí fue algo muy importante además lo disfruto mucho pero luego ella me humillo diciendo que no había sido más que un error, jamás debí confesarle mis sentimientos ahora no hace más que torturarme con ellos. –al final termino llorando luego de revivir todo lo que contaba.

-tengo que irme ya pero tú no te sientas culpable por amar a una persona el amor es algo hermoso.

-has sido una gran amiga samanta y valoro mucho el que me hayas escuchado eres una chica amable y encantadora ojala volvamos a vernos pronto –decía acompañándola a la puerta-

Trixie iba camino a la casa de verónica iba a disculparse, había sido muy cruel y siempre se desquitaba con ella, la chica no se merecía ese trato siempre había estado a su lado y la quería a pesar de conocer su verdadera personalidad a pesar de que no fuese perfecta como sus padres querían o como todos sus fans pensaban que eran, era la chica más leal que hubiese conocido, pero cuando llego todos sus buenos deseos se esfumaron al verla con una tipa.

-¿Quién es esta? –la miro de pies a cabeza no era fea pero no se comparaba con ella- mmm vestido rosa que mal gusto tienes.

-solo es una amiga mía, no tienes que ser tan borde con ella.

-tú no tienes amigas y la trato como se me da la gana –decía muy rabiosa.

-tú no eres su dueña no puedes impedirle que sea mi amiga –la miro encabronado y desafiante la odiaba ella había arruinado su felicidad.

-cállate estúpida conoce tu lugar y márchate ahora –alzando la voz furiosa que se creía esa tipa.

-me voy pero no porque tú me lo digas, adiós verónica –se despidió dándole un abrazo, la compadecía no sabía quién era más canalla si trixie o Remy ambos estaban hechos tal para cual.

-sabes muy bien que juntarse con perdedoras está prohibido en el grupo, somos populares –eso solo era una excusa estaba asustada verónica era la única persona que se quedaba a su lado pese a todo si ella se iba se quedaría con gente que solo amaba a la falsa trixie.

-cálmate no volveré a desobedecerte es mas no creo que vuelva a verla. –a pesar de la impotencia que sentía no quería ser odiada por trixie eso sería devastador.

_mansión de Remy_

Remy estaba tirado en su cama sin poder dormir por estar pensando en timmy en todo lo que había pasado cuando sintió una oscura presencia supo de inmediato de quien se trataba alegrándose un montón pero no lo demostraría.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo fríamente, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿es que acaso no soy tu padrino? No necesito motivos para venir a visitarte Remy –dijo muy feliz de verlo pero preocupado por él.

-ya basta de tonterías juanisimo tu siempre serás mi padrino –dijo feliz pero también nostálgico-

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con Turner? –pregunto preocupado y triste.

-le gusto pero eso no me importa quiero que se enamore de mí que le duela que sufra, que no sea capaz de poner sus ojos en nadie más a causa de sentimientos enfermizos como me sucede a mi cada vez que lo veo, quiero verlo llorar destrozado a causa de intensos sentimientos como los mío quiero que viva y sienta el infierno que yo siento cada vez que lo veo, porque sería injusto que no pagara por todo el mal que me ha hecho.

-te has convertido en un monstruo Remy, dime como lograste hacerlo con él, no me digas que lo forzaste –preguntaba desesperado y preocupado ese no era su pequeño Remy un niño noble que intentaba destacar en todo para complacer a sus padres para que lo notaran.

-no le obligue a nada, él solito se abre de piernas para mí y le encanta y ahora que lo sabes déjame en paz quiero estar solo para descansar.


End file.
